Quinn
by jedidah
Summary: "I have all your cell phone numbers and Uncle Ryan's on speed dial. I've got all three of my phones. I've got ten different passports. I've got five thousand in cash and ten credit cards hidden in my suitcase. I have seven handguns, three shotguns and two long range rifles in my duffle bag and extra bullets for all of them."
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Quinn Harris stepped out of her father's car, adjusted her jeans and pulled her shoulder bag out after her. Her dad popped the trunk and got out her suitcases, her heavy sleeping bag and giant yellow duffle bag while Quinn stretched slightly. She popped her neck and adjusted her jacket's collar. She glanced up at the full moon and sighed.

Lester Harris looked down at her as he passed her the suitcase. His hair was gray and balding. He adjusted the metal rimmed glasses on his long, thin nose and blinked as the sunlight glanced off them. He was tall and developing a gut, but his muscles were still hard. He looked around, assessing the quiet street. No lights were on and the only sound was the occasional bark of a dog or the screech of an owl.

He turned his gaze to the rented house after a moment and inspected it as best he could. It was small, and for some reason, it was raised off the ground slightly. It had a wraparound porch and a basement. The roof was dangerously old and Lester was sure it leaked. Then he glanced down at his daughter, "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"Yeah Dad," She smiled. "It'll be easy."

Quinn did not look like Lester. The only thing about her that even looked remotely like him, was her nose. It was long and straight, but, unlike his, it turned up at the tip. She was small, curvy, and could be considered a few pounds overweight. She had dark brown hair, with flecks of blond shot through it, styled in a pixie-cut. She also had devil horns. Two tufts of her hair stuck out on either side of her head. Quinn had tried in vain to tame them, but nothing worked. Instead, she let them grow wild and now, they stuck up a good inch and a half.

Lester looked back down at her, "Do you remember how to get in touch with me?"

"I have all your cell phone numbers and Uncle Ryan's on speed dial. I've got all three of my phones. I've got ten different passports. I've got five thousand in cash and ten credit cards hidden in my suitcase. I have seven handguns, three shotguns and two long range rifles in my duffle bag and extra bullets for all of them. I've got a fully stocked first aid kit and plenty of extra bandages." Quinn grinned, "I'll be fine. I know what to do if anything goes wrong."

"Remember to keep up with your exercise."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying I look fat?"

Lester looked confused, then slightly worried. Quinn groaned, "Dad! I'm kidding!"

He relaxed visibly. She pulled on the handle of the suitcase and hefted the duffle bag over her shoulder and awkwardly clutched the edge of the sleeping bag. Quinn looked slightly nervous, "Dad, if you don't want me to stay, I don't have to."

"No. It's for the best." Lester looked around. "I should go."

"Alright," Quinn glanced down, then slid forward and hugged her father quickly. Then she jumped back and smiled brightly, "See you in a few months."

Lester walked back to the car. He got in and drove away without a backward glance. Quinn watched the car till it had crested the small hill and was lost. Then she sighed and turned toward the house. She put her head on one side and looked it over carefully. Her eyes sparkled as her face lit up in a grin. She walked up the front steps and struggled for a moment to get the key out of her pocket.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. She dropped the duffle bag and felt around on the wall till she found the light switch. She flicked it on and blinked as the light halfway blinded her. Once her eyes had adjusted Quinn glanced around the living room. The furniture was covered in heavy sheets to keep dust off. Her father had decided it was best to rent an already furnished house. Quinn took the key out of the lock, shut the door behind her and locked it carefully.

She opened the duffle bag, pulled out a silver Walther PPK and an extra clip, and then she strode over to the couch. She pulled the sheet off carefully, making sure the dust didn't fly into the air. The couch was in good condition and had a hideous floral design. She pulled the middle cushion up and put the Walther under it. Quinn replaced the cushion.

She picked up the duffle bag again and walked through to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet nearest to the door. She pulled out the shelves and put a Mossberg shotgun inside it. Next she went to the bathroom and hid another handgun under the sink. Next was the bedroom.

Quinn grinned when she entered it. The bed was huge. Quinn started toward it, but felt something brush against the underside of her shoe. She looked down and saw a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Quinn sucked in her cheeks, her left eyelid twitching violently, and decided to sleep on the couch. She shut the door, after grabbing a pillow from the bed, and locked it from the outside. Then she went back to the living room. Quinn dropped the pillow on the couch and looked around the room.

On the left wall were two windows. One was open slightly and Quinn could feel a cool breeze wafting in. She shivered, then walked over and opened it all the way. She leaned out, then climbed out in a smooth motion and landed on the ground soundlessly. Quinn straightened and looked around. There was no movement in the neighborhood. She bent her legs, then shot up into the air. She grabbed the window sill and hauled herself in.

Quinn shut the window all the way and pulled the curtains on them both. Then she walked back to the door and pulled her suitcases into the middle of the room. She unzipped one and pulled out her battered laptop. Quinn flipped it open and powered it up. Then she frowned and closed it again.

Quinn got to her feet and grabbed her sleeping bag. She unrolled the sleeping bag and put it on the couch, laying it out and smoothing it down carefully. She pulled another handgun out of the duffle bag, then Quinn climbed onto the couch and lay down. She slid her hand under the pillow, keeping a tight grip on the gun's handle as she did. Quinn stared at the ceiling for a moment, then she shut her eyes. She didn't feel tired in the least.

Her eyes flew open a second later as the howl of a wolf split the air.

She stiffened instinctively when she heard the gunshot the followed.

Quinn groaned and sneezed instinctively. She rolled off the sleeping bag. The howl had sounded close. She fumbled in her duffle bag for another handgun and an extra clip. She slid the gun into her jeans and put the clip in her pocket. She rummaged further in the duffle bag till she found a piece of glow in the dark chalk, which she slid into her pocket as well. She went out the front door and headed for the woods. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket and hunched her shoulders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wrote this for no good reason except sheer boredom and the apparent lack of sensible characters in all the 'Twilight' fics I've seen. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Quinn strode through the woods. She marked the sides of the trees with the glowing chalk as she went. She looked around the dark woods and narrowed her eyes. She was used to the dark and with the full moon the woods were simple to navigate. She hopped over a small stream and scrambled up the high bank. She wiped the mud on her hands off on her jeans.

She went deeper and deeper into the woods. Quinn stopped and looked around. She could see the chalk glowing faintly, but still felt uneasy about losing her way. Then another gunshot rang out very close by and she jumped, startled and gasping for breath. She let out a deep sigh and forced herself to regain her composure. She had just begun breathing normally again, when something tumbled down the small hill and rolled to a stop at her feet. It groaned, but didn't move.

Quinn's hand flashed to her gun. She pulled it out and pointed it at the figure. She locked her jaw as she touched the bundle gently with her foot and prodded it onto its back. It groaned and Quinn knelt down and muttered, "Sorry." Then she sneezed violently.

She looked the figure over carefully. He was tall, thin, muscular. She brushed aside his dark hair and sneezed again as she noted the dark shadows under his eyes. Quinn guessed he was about seventeen. She looked him over more carefully and she let out a small choked cough, and a sneeze that left her breathless.

The boy was naked.

She looked away for a moment, and glanced at the sky, then Quinn moved her hands slowly down his body until her fingers touched something sticky and warm on his right side, just above his hip bone. She let her fingers explore it more thoroughly and felt her index finger slip into a small hole in his skin. Her finger encountered something metallic and Quinn bit her lip. She pulled her finger out and inspected the tip. There was something shiny mixed in with the blood. She held her finger up and looked at it in the moonlight. Silver.

Quinn sneezed again. The boy flinched and moved a little, trying to sit up. Quinn held him down effortlessly. She murmured, "Don't move. You're shot." Then she sneezed again.

Quinn looked up, her eyes narrowing. She heard heavy footsteps getting closer. She looked down at the boy and sighed. She took off her jacket and put it over his hips. She stood up and said, "Come out where I can see you."

Her voice was imposing and hard, but the effect was ruined by a violent sneeze. She swiped at her nose with the back of her hand. Quinn heard the boy groan and looked down at him for a moment. His eyes had flickered open, but they shut again after barely a second. Quinn turned her attention to the man who appeared at the top of the hill.

He wore a suit, tie and sunglasses. His auburn hair was cropped short and he had a carefully groomed goatee. He looked down at Quinn and sighed despairingly, "What are you doing here, Harris?"

Quinn looked up at him, "Not much, Larson," then she scowled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting paid."

Quinn looked at his hands. He held a gun at his side, pointed at the ground and held loosely. Quinn looked back at his face and asked, "Are you still working for the CIA?" She sneezed.

"I moved on."

"You mean they found out about you changing your credit rating."

Larson's expression was inscrutable behind his sunglasses. Quinn sighed, "Look, you know I can't let you do whatever you're planning on doing with this kid."

"Yes, your father drummed that moral code into you quiet well."

Quinn trained the gun on him, "So you understand why I have to do this." She sneezed.

He came closer. "Wasn't your mother very religious?"

"Yes."

He asked mockingly, "Doesn't the Bible say 'Do not kill?'"

Quinn lowered her gun, "That it does."

He started to walk around her, but Quinn raised her gun and fired two shots. He fell with a howl and writhed on the ground in pain. Quinn smiled, "The Bible doesn't mention kneecaps." She knelt and pressed the gun to his temple, "Or mercy killings." She sneezed.

She started to pull the trigger when something grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at the boy. His eyes were hazy and he had dropped her jacket. Quinn stood up and asked, "Do you want to do it?"

She held out the gun. The boy looked at it and shook his head, "No."

"Then why not," Quinn asked challengingly.

"It's not right."

"Because selling you to some collector is." She sneezed.

He shook his head, "It's still not right."

Quinn looked down at Larson. He had passed out and was lying limply in front of her. Quinn looked back up at the boy, "He wouldn't feel it."

The boy's dark eyes went wide and Quinn scowled in annoyance. The boy pulled the gun away from her. He started to throw it away, but Quinn grabbed his arm. She frowned, "I won't shoot him. Just don't throw my gun away. I like it." She sneezed harder.

He gave it back to her. Quinn put it in the back of her pants. The boy swayed suddenly and Quinn caught him. His bare chest ended up pressed against her cheek. Quinn muttered, "This is too weird." She sneezed four times in quick succession.

The boy mumbled, "Why are you sneezing?"

"I'm allergic to –" Quinn suddenly growled, "Oh, that's brilliant, just freaking brilliant."

He whimpered as she readjusted her hold on him and her hand brushed his hip. He whimpered, "Why hasn't it healed?"

"It's silver."

He muttered, "I don't get it."

Quinn stooped and picked up her jacket. "You wouldn't."

She handed him the jacket. He sounded sheepish as he said, "I'm sorry about – uh…"

"Being naked?"

"Yes."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Quinn pulled him along and sneezed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here's chapter two. Thanks to CaptiveAuthor and my Guest for their reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Quinn dropped the boy onto her couch. She pursed her lips in annoyance when he tried to cover himself up. She slapped his hands. "You'll get blood everywhere. Stop moving."

He gave her a look that was meant to be threatening, but it merely made Quinn laugh. She opened her suitcase and found her first aid kit. She pulled it out, opened it and got out several cotton balls and a bottle of iodine. She knelt beside the couch and said, "Does your family know where you are?"

He shook his head. Quinn poured out the iodine. He sniffed the air and started to ask, "Is that io-"

Quinn pressed the cotton to his side and held him down as he wriggled. "Don't be such a baby." She dabbed at the blood for several minutes and once she deemed it clean enough she turned back to the first aid kit. She pulled out a small pair of tongs. Quinn poured iodine on them. She glanced at the boy and asked, "How have you not passed out?"

"It's complicated." His face paled when he saw the tongs.

Quinn splayed the fingers of her left hand around the wound and pressed down, doing her best to hold the boy still. She turned her head away and sneezed. Then she slid the tongs slowly into the hole and moved the around till they touched the tip of the bullet. She pulled it out quickly and inspected it. Despite the blood coating it, Quinn could see the shavings of silver that coated the bullet. She looked back into the wound and saw more silver shavings inside it, mixed with the torn flesh and the still flowing blood. Quinn picked up the iodine and poured it into the wound.

The boy howled and Quinn flinched as his body jerked, but she continued working and ignored it as best she could. She used half the bag of cotton balls to clean out the iodine and any traces of silver left. She finished cleaning the wound and made sure the skin around it was cleaned of blood. Quinn didn't bother with bandages. Instead she sat back on her heels, sneezed, and said, "You'll heal in a few minutes."

He stayed still. Quinn watched his skin intently and after a moment was rewarded by the skin flowing back into place seamlessly. She smiled, "Nice."

The boy sat up and grabbed the sleeping bag. He wrapped it around his waist like a toga and got to his feet. Quinn stepped back, suddenly realizing the difference in their heights. Then she frowned and shoved him hard in the chest. He was still shaky and ended up back on the couch. Quinn threatened, "I have more silver." She sneezed and cursed under her breath.

He crossed his arms, "I don't think you'd use it."

Quinn paused, then smiled, "You're right. I wouldn't. I can't stand seeing dumb animals in pain."

"That's hilarious." He held out a hand, "Seth."

Quinn didn't return the gesture or the introduction. Instead she turned toward the suitcases and asked, "Do you want to call your parents?"

"No, my friends will be here soon."

Quinn went rigid, "You mean there are more of you?"

"No, I mean my friends will be able to find me." He stared at her, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't insult my intelligence. You were shot with a silver coated bullet." She choked on a sneeze and coughed violently for a moment, then she muttered, "And I keep sneezing around you."

"I don't see what sneezing has to do with anything." He sat up and watched her intently.

"You idiot, I'm allergic to dogs."

He looked down, "Oh." The he said, "But I'm not a werewolf. I'm a shape-shifter."

Quinn sat down, crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees. She looked up at him, "I've met shifters before. You can't be one. Shifters don't make me sneeze, even if they are a dog at the time."

He shook his head, "I'm a shape-shifter."

"You've got to be a werewolf, a slightly pathetic one, but still a werewolf. I've met werewolves before, but they're usually loners. I've never met anyone with a mate, let alone an entire pack."

He shrugged, "You can think what you want."

"Fine, I will, fluffy."

"If you had an idea I was a shifter or a werewolf, why did you ask if I wanted to call my parents."

"It seemed like something a normal _human_ teen would want to do." Quinn sighed, "Do you know why Larson was after you?"

Seth shook his head, "No. But didn't you say something about him selling me?"

Quinn raised her brows, "He sells rare animals to collectors."

Seth blinked at her, "Oh."

She grinned, "You're very calm about this."

"It's not like I'm not used to weird things happening to my friends. This is just something weird that's happening to me now."

"Weirder than being a werewolf?"

"Actually yes," Seth answered glibly.

Quinn considered the statement for a moment, then she held out her hand and said, "Quinn."

Seth smiled happily and shook her hand. Quinn winced as he gripped her slim hand tightly and she felt the bones shift slightly. Then she bit her lip as a shooting pain ran up her forearm. Seth released her, looking alarmed. He apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

Quinn shook her head, "It's not you. My arm got cut up really badly a few years ago and sometimes it still hurts."

Seth asked, "What happened?"

"Well, someone's nosy aren't they?"

He looked panicked, "I'm sorry."

"I had a run in with a cannibal. She tried to eat me. So, she cut open the underside of my forearm and tried to cook it." Quinn rolled up her sleeve and showed him the scar. "Then she bit me." She pointed out the teeth marks at the curve of her elbow.

Seth looked at it, eyes wide, "How did you meet a cannibal?"

"It was 'Take Your Child to Work Day.'"

"Where did you dad work? A mental hospital," Seth stared at the bite.

"No," Quinn laughed, "A big company that performs illegal experiments on humans, animals and super freaks." She sneezed hard and let out an annoyed growl.

Seth stared at her, "You're kidding."

Quinn asked, "When are your friends getting here?"

"A few minutes, probably, they'll have started tracking my scent when I didn't get home on time." He looked down, "Do you have anything I could wear?"

Quinn managed to make her sneeze sound mocking, "Let's compare the size of my hips and yours and take a wild guess."

"I'll take that as a no." He pulled the sleeping bag closer.

Quinn scrunched up her mouth, then started to rummage in her suitcase. She found a very old pair of basketball shorts. She held them out, "They might fit."

Seth took them, but didn't make a move to put them on. Quinn sighed and turned away, "It's not like I haven't seen it already." She sneezed and wiped her now watering eyes.

She opened her duffle bag and pulled out a heavy pair of leather gloves. The gloves had been weighted down along the knuckles and had small studs to mark each weight. Quinn slid them on and flexed her hands, the leather squeaking as she did. Seth glanced at her, "What was that?"

She showed him the gloves, "Cold hands." She glanced at him. The shorts were too small for him and stretched tightly across his hips.

"I never get cold."

Quinn couldn't resist, "With a body like that how could you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose I am kinda hot."

She started to speak, but her words were choked by a sneeze. Then the door was thrown open and a tall girl strode in, followed by two boys. She looked around, sniffing the air and growling when she smelled Seth's blood. One of the boys moved toward Quinn as she scrambled to her feet and backed away slightly, sneezing five times in quick succession. He growled slightly and Quinn reacted defensively. She lashed out with her right hand, ignoring Seth's hastily shouted warning, and caught him on the jaw.

Seth and the others stared when the boy stumbled back. The boy shook his head and blinked. Then he grinned lopsidedly, "Why isn't your hand broken?"

"Silver," Quinn held up her hands, bumping the knuckles together and smirking. The silver studs gleamed. She shrugged, "And I had a gym membership for a while. I liked the heavy bag." She sneezed and covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

Seth was busy calming the tall girl. She glanced Quinn's way and narrowed her eyes. Quinn waved her fingers and smiled, then sneezed. The girl looked her over, but didn't smile. Quinn looked at the boys, noting how they were beginning to inspect the house. She snapped at the group, "I'm thrilled at the family reunion. Now get gone." Quinn sneezed again.

Seth shrugged at his pack, "She's allergic to dogs."

One of the boys raised his brows and looked hard at Quinn, "Really?"

She sneezed her confirmation. She glared at Seth, "When are you leaving?"

"Now I guess."

The girl started for the door, "Come on Seth, we need to get back."

The boys followed her, shooting friendly grins at Quinn as they exited. Seth smiled, "I'll see you round."

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from me."

He blinked, "Why?"

"I'm here for a vacation, not to get caught up with a bunch of nonhuman wackos. Besides, I don't particularly like you." Quinn sneezed.

Seth's dark eyes took on a hurt expression that made Quinn flinch and shudder in disgust. He sounded confused as he repeated, "You don't like me."

"I don't know you. I'm apathetic toward you." Quinn made a shooing motion with her hands, "Bye."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to OpalFaye, CaptiveAuthor and AutumnMcgowen43 for their reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Quinn held the extra nails firmly between her teeth as she hammered the loose window shutter back in place. She slammed the hammer onto the head on the nail violently and felt vaguely satisfied when it disappeared into the wood. She put the second nail in place and had just begun to bring the hammer down when's Seth's voice startled her, "Hi Quinn."

She cursed as the hammer came down on the edge of her thumb. She whirled on Seth and hissed around the nails in her mouth, "What?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Quinn sneezed. She growled, "I've had three days of blissful peace and quiet, with no sneezing." Her voice rose, "Why do you have to ruin it?"

Seth didn't look worried. Instead he took her left hand in his hand looked at her thumb, "That looks like it hurts."

"What do you want?" Quinn kept her voice low and controlled as she pulled her hand away.

"I just came to see how you were doing."

"No you didn't." Quinn huffed angrily, "Now leave."

Seth put his head on one side, then he sat down and looked up at her, "No, I don't think so."

Quinn stared at him. Then she sucked in her breath, grasped the hammer firmly, and said, "Please, say you haven't imprinted on me."

"No." Seth laughed, "Why would you think that?"

Quinn didn't relax, "It's an annoying cliché that I wanted to make sure I was avoiding."

Seth looked at the roof, "You might wanna get that fixed."

Quinn gave him a pitying glance, "Yes, because I have the ability to do that."

"I know some people who could help."

Quinn sighed deeply, "Look, I don't know, or care, if you're being nice. If you're trying to repay me for helping you, or whatever you're trying to do, I don't need it."

Seth frowned and muttered, "I'm not trying to be nice. I just –" His voice trailed off.

"Just what," Quinn snapped.

Seth looked down, "Nothing."

Quinn stared at him for a moment, then her face creased in a mocking smile, "Oh, now I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're not used to people disliking you."

Seth stayed quiet as Quinn continued, "Let me guess, your big muscles and pretty face usually have girls cooing over you, coming to you for help, and wishing you'd fall in love with them. You're not used to someone not liking you even a little bit."

"The last part's true. But not the girl stuff." Quinn stared at him and Seth flushed, "Okay, the girl stuff is true too, but I can't help that!"

Quinn looked disgusted, "I knew it."

"I just want you to like me."

Quinn sneezed. She growled, "It's not going to happen. I'm allergic to you."

"What if I got you allergy medication?"

"No."

"Could I at least help with the shutters?"

"If I let you will you go away?"

"No promises," Seth replied as he took the hammer and plucked the nails out of her mouth.

Quinn sat down and watched him work. She let her eyes follow the lean lines of muscle and sinew that moved as Seth began hammering the nails down. She asked, "Why did you think you were a shape-shifter?"

"Edward told us we were."

"Who's Edward?"

"A vampire," Seth looked sharply at her, "Don't tell him I told you."

"What kind of vamp," Quinn asked, suddenly interested.

Seth smirked, "I thought you weren't getting involved."

"I'm not," Quinn's voice rose slightly, and she knew her cheeks had turned red, "I just want to know what kind of vamp he is."

Seth finished with the shutter and sat down next to her. He looked at the house, "It's nice, I guess."

"Answer the question," Quinn snapped.

"I don't know what you mean."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Is he sparkly, hairy, or really pretty?"

"He sparkles." Seth watched her as her eyes began to glaze over. He asked warily, "Are you okay?"

"Just relieved," Quinn answered.

Seth stayed quiet for a minute, then raised a hand to rub the tips of the tufts of hair that stuck up from Quinn's skull. She shook her head and let out a growl. Seth didn't remove his fingers as he asked, "What are these?"

"Complicated," Quinn batted his hands away. "Quit touching them."

"But they're soft."

Quinn got to her feet, "Whatever."

Seth followed her, "Why would Larson want to sell me?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're a supernatural creature with the human form of a muscular teenage boy with a pretty face, why would anyone want something like that in their collection?" Quinn stopped at the front door, looked up at Seth and asked, "Do you expect to be invited in?"

"No," Seth opened the door for her, "But I want to come in anyway."

Quinn scowled at him. Seth gave her a slight push and Quinn stepped in woodenly. She glared at him, "If I called the police, I could get you arrested."

"And I could tell you about all the guns in here."

"I have permits for them." Quinn looked around, taking the messy house, sneezed, and said, "If you're going to be here, you're going to work."

She smiled at his alarmed expression. Seth looked sulky for a moment, then muttered, "Alright."

Quinn went to the closet and pulled out the cleaning supplies she had found earlier in the day. She handed him a feather duster. "Start on the table."

She grabbed a vacuum, but before she turned it on, she found the very old, portable radio her father had given her years ago. She turned the volume up full blast, then started up the vacuum. Seth flinched, the loud music combined with the vacuum affecting his heightened more than Quinn's. She grinned at him, "Want to leave yet?"

He reached over and smacked her on the nose with the dusty feather duster. Quinn stared at him, eyes wide. Seth couldn't help laughing. The dust was streaked on her face in a perfect line. She began sneezing violently and coughing as she tried to clean her face. Seth continued grinning, until Quinn got tangled in the vacuum cord and started to fall over. He grabbed for her, but she made it to the couch on her own. She stopped sneezing and wiped her face on the sleeping bag. Seth looked at her warily when he noted the way her eyes glinted, "Uh, sorry?"

Quinn's lips trembled and she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at him and said, "I can't believe you actually had the nerve to do that."

"I'm sor-"

Quinn pulled the gun out from under the pillow, "If you say 'I'm sorry' I will shoot you in the face."

Seth blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Of course not, mentally unstable: yes. Serious: never," Quinn put the gun down after saying, "I know that was stupid of me, but it wasn't loaded."

Seth shrugged, "I know how to use a gun."

"I bet you do." Quinn jumped to her feet and asked, "Is there anything to do here?"

"Like what," Seth flinched slightly as her hand brushed his shoulder as she reached down to grab a set of keys from behind him. She also grabbed a thick jacket and stuffed her gloves in the pockets.

"Something that doesn't involve sparkly freak shows or zombies," Quinn replied. She picked up a heavy silver bowie knife and slid it into the back of her jeans.

"Zombies aren't real." Seth followed her outside dutifully.

"And the true depths of ignorance are revealed."

Seth rolled his eyes, "You are such a freak."

"Dude, you have no idea."

Seth asked, "What about the cleaning?"

"I was only doing that to try and make you go away."

"It didn't work."

"Really? I never would've noticed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to OpalFaye and CaptiveAuthor for the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"How is this fun?" Quinn stood at the edge of the cliff. She looked over it and leaned forward slightly. She could feel the wind pick up and put her heels back on the ground.

Seth shrugged, "You said no vampires, and this is the only thing I could think of."

Quinn stared at him, "If you think I'm jumping off that, you're even dumber than you look."

"Bella did it."

Quinn started to snap out a reply, but she stopped and asked instead, "Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

Quinn laughed aloud. She sat on the edge of the cliff and swung her legs back and forth, "No, but I know about her. She's the joke of the vampiric community."

"Really," Seth sat next to her. "Why?"

"Because she's an idiot," Quinn shivered as the wind picked up and the damp ground began to soak into her jeans.

"She's nice."

"There's a difference between 'nice' and 'too dumb to be mean,'" Quinn replied.

Seth shrugged, "I think she's just nice."

"You're one of those people who has to see the good on everyone, aren't you?"

"I try."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You must have a very high 'annoying' tolerance."

"If you had to put up with my pack since you were a kid, you would too."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true."

Quinn looked up and asked, "Do you smell that?" She sneezed eight times and gasped for breath.

Seth sniffed the air, "Yep." He got to his feet and said, "Stay behind me."

"Of course, I've only been destroying supernatural creatures since I was four. I really need you to defend me." Quinn stood up next to him, sneezed, and asked, "Who are they?"

"My old pack." Seth shifted nervously.

Quinn grabbed his shirtfront and yanked him down, "Are you allowed to be here?"

"Not really, no."

Quinn glared at him and said, "Give me one good reason not to shove you off this cliff."

"I'm cute?"

"Not that cute." She turned and muttered, "My dad will hunt you down and carve you into little pieces if I get killed."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Quinn turned and looked at the slowly emerging figures, "Jeez, do they have to try and be scary?"

"It's just a thing we do."

She sneezed, "It's stupid."

"You can tell them that before they kill us, I'm sure they'll appreciate the feedback."

Quinn reached into her jackets pockets and pulled out her weighted gloves. She pulled them on as she said, "They'd better. I rarely bother to critique freaks."

Seth grinned, "Why would you? You're a superior human. Why bother with the freaks?"

"Exactly," She finished with the gloves and zipped up her jacket as she sneezed. She suddenly asked, "Isn't it weird that we've known each other for two days and we can suddenly engage in witty repartee that it takes friends years to get into?" She sneezed loudly.

"It's a little weird. It's like there's an outside force making us compatible."

"It can keep trying." Quinn popped her knuckles.

Seth looked up when an angry voice called, "What are you doing here?"

They boys looked at Quinn, seemingly unsure what they could and couldn't say. Quinn cut Seth off, "It was my idea, don't blame the puppy." She sneezed when she caught the lead boy's scent.

The four boys stared at her, processing her words. The one who appeared to be in charge asked, "Did you know the cliffs were off limits to him?"

Quinn decided being glib was a bad idea, especially to the Alpha of the pack, she did it anyway, "Course I did. I know absolutely everything about the kid I met two days ago." She sneezed.

Seth winced as one of them snarled, started closer and tried to get around to the left. Quinn stepped back and asked Seth, "Would it be safer to jump off the cliff?"

"Not unless you want to."

Quinn looked down at the dark water and shuddered, "I don't."

She threw herself forward, somersaulting in-between the legs of the Alpha and came up behind him. He turned quickly, but Quinn's bowie knife was resting on the back of his neck. He stayed still and Quinn snarled, "I don't particularly want to kill you, but I already saved his life; don't destroy all my hard work."

Seth flinched as a heavy hand clamped down on the back of his neck. Quinn scowled, "Oh come on. It was my idea."

The Alpha turned and asked Seth, "Is that true?"

Seth nodded slowly, looking down as his cheeks burned red. Quinn grinned, "Now that we've established that," She slid the knife back into her jeans and held out her hand, "Quinn Harris."

The Alpha stared at her, "Sam Uley." He glanced back at Seth, then asked in a longsuffering voice, "How much did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell me much." She sneezed five times.

The one holding Seth asked, "Did he phase in front of you?"

"Nope," Quinn grinned, "Has he done that before?"

"We're not sure."

Quinn glanced at Seth, "I take it he's a little bit too trusting sometimes."

Seth looked down, embarrassed, as Sam said, "You have no idea."

Quinn smiled, warming to him slightly. Seth asked the one behind him, "Will you let go now, Paul?"

Paul looked to Sam. The Alpha nodded and Paul released the smaller boy. Quinn grabbed Seth's wrist and said, "If I promise not to come up here again, will you let him go?" She sneezed.

Paul snarled at her as she brushed his arm, "Watch it cat."

Quinn growled a reply, "Move over dog."

Sam gave Seth a dour stare, "Make sure you stay in your territory from now on."

Quinn pulled Seth into the woods. She waited till they were out of sight. Then she punched Seth in the arm and yelled, "You idiot! Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. I just thought –"

"No you didn't. You didn't think at all." She sneezed hard.

Seth rubbed his arm, "That hurt."

"It was meant to!" She paused and asked, "Why did that grumpy one call me 'cat?'"

"You smell of cat," Seth answered.

Quinn strode through the woods and left Seth behind. She jumped over a fallen tree and landed lightly. Seth scrambled after her. She looked at him and asked, "Wanna race?"

Seth smirked, "I'll win."

"Let's make this interesting," Quinn thought for a moment, "If I win, you have to stay away from me."

Seth looked hurt, then said, "If I win, I can hang around you as much as I like."

They shook on it. Quinn smiled, "On the count of three."

Seth paused, "Three!"

Quinn tripped him, "I know that trick!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Thanks to OpalFaye and CaptiveAuthor for the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

They leapt over the bush together, but as they landed Quinn pulled ahead slightly. Seth noticed and jumped for her. They fell in a tangle and rolled down a hill. Seth landed on Quinn's right arm. She yelled in pain and he rolled to one side quickly. Quinn's arm was twisted at a strange angle. She sat up and tried to move her arm. She stared at it as it flopped uselessly. Seth said, "Sorry."

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled. Quinn yelped as Seth yanked her shoulder back in place. She rolled her shoulder around as Seth asked, "Does it hurt?"

"A little," She scowled at him, "Why did you decide to tackle me?" She choked back a sneeze.

"You tripped me."

"You cheated."

"You're fine."

Quinn smiled at him and said, "Well, I don't know who won, so, do you want to race again?"

"I don't think so."

Quinn rolled her eyes and flopped onto the grass. She stretched, feeling the soft grass rubbing against her cheek as she asked, "Why do I always end up with the weird things?"

Seth smiled lopsidedly, "Do you think I know the answer?"

"No." She propped herself up on one elbow and looked him in the eyes, "I was thinking out loud."

"That's not healthy."

"Neither is hunting down a banshee, but I survived that." She sneezed.

"Banshees are real?"

"Yep, but they're usually in abandoned swamps or cathouses."

Seth stared at her, "Are you serious?"

"Completely," She looked around. They were near a creek. She got to her feet and walked to the edge. Seth watched her, "That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

Seth shrugged, "Well, the Cullen's live on the other side."

"Who?" Quinn looked at the other side of the bank. She stepped back and, with one huge leap, launched herself across the creek. She landed lightly and her head knocked into something hard. She looked up and saw an impassive, frighteningly pale face. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, lovely."

Seth waved, "Hi Jasper."

Quinn looked up at the blond vampire, "Hi sparkles."

Jasper looked at Seth, "What is this?"

Seth shrugged, "She's fun."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're such a moron, fluffy." She turned and glanced at the vampire, "Why aren't you killing him?" She sneezed and the vampire stepped back.

"We have an agreement."

Quinn crossed her arms, "My life just got more complicated."

Seth jumped across the creek. He stood next to her for a moment, then shoved Quinn backwards into the creek. She came up, sputtering and shaking. Water got up her nose as she sneezed and Quinn choked for a moment, then she rose up onto her tiptoes and lifted her head. She struggled and Seth looked down at her, "Can you swim?"

Quinn glowered at him and spit out a mouthful of water. Seth jumped into the creek, splashing Jasper. Jasper glared at them, but sat on the edge of the creek and watched. Seth put an arm around Quinn's waist, "Come on."

She glared at him. Her hands wrapped around his throat and she dunked him under the water. Seth came up sputtering as Quinn waded to the shore. She climbed up onto a rock and glared down at Seth, sneezing as she snarled, "I know how to swim, that doesn't mean I _like_ it."

Jasper looked at her, "Don't get me wet."

She looked hard at him. Jasper's face was immobile, but his eyes were dark and hard. Quinn stared at him, deciding it would be prudent to obey. She sat down and pulled off her shoes and socks. Seth lay on his back in the water. He squirted a stream into the air and asked Jasper, "Why are you on patrol?"

Jasper merely said, "Alice told me too."

Quinn asked, "Who's Alice?"

"Jasper's girlfriend," Seth answered.

Quinn nodded, sneezed and said, "That's so enlightening."

She heard a twig snap and looked around, a sudden cold feeling sweeping through her and making the hair on the back of her neck prickle uncomfortably. She sniffed the air and shivered when the smell of petrol assaulted her senses. Seth and Jasper smelled it as well, but neither one seemed interested. Quinn glanced at them, "I'm going to see what that is."

Seth asked, "Why? It's probably just some campers."

"I still want to look." She left stuffed her socks into her shoes, tied the laces together and hung them around her neck. She left Seth and Jasper behind as she followed the smell. When it got stronger, she slowed down and moved carefully. The large clearing was empty, save for the large van that stood alone in a ring of flames. Quinn's eyes widened and she started to run into the clearing, but an icy cold hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop.

Seth caught up. Quinn glanced at him, "Wouldn't it be simpler to turn fluffy?"

"Admit it; you just want to pet me."

Quinn sneezed four times, "Yeah, that's why."

Jasper looked into the clearing. "I'll go down first."

Quinn stared up at him, "Where are you from?"

"Texas," Jasper answered.

"You were a Confederate, weren't you?"

Jasper looked down at her, "Is that a problem?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love you!"

Jasper blinked and looked at Seth, "Get her off me."

Seth poked Quinn's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I like Confederates. They're so sweet."

Jasper mouthed 'sweet' behind her back and looked rather disgusted. Quinn looked back at the clearing, "Can I go help Larson now?"

"Why do you want to help him? You tried to kill him!"

"So? I'm going to kill him someday."

Jasper started into the clearing. Quinn ran after him calling, "Don't be stupid, the ground's on fire and it's about to hit the van, you'll fry."

She shouldered him to one side and jumped over the flames, slipping on the line of gasoline that led to the van. She banged on the van's door and shouted, "Larson, are you in there?"

Seth jumped in and stood next to her, "Are you crazy?"

Jasper muttered, "Do you need to ask?"

Quinn climbed onto the hood of the van and kicked hard at the windshield. The glass shattered and she climbed into the van, wincing as she felt glass slice into her left thigh. She saw Larson; sitting hunched in a corner with his hands tied behind him and his knees heavily bandaged, and walked over to him, "You owe me big time."

Larson glared at her, "I assumed as much."

Quinn knelt and pulled out her knife. She rested the tip against his throat, "Don't make me regret this."

She sawed through the ropes and helped him to his feet. Larson growled, "Careful."

Quinn made sure to bang his bandaged knees into the car seats, "Oh, sorry."

She shoved him out the window and let him drop onto Seth. The boy threw him over the flames. Larson rolled to a stop at Jasper's feet. The man's sunglasses had fallen off and his blue eyes widened as Jasper looked at him hungrily. The vampire disappeared as soon as Seth got Quinn safely over the flames. Seth helped Quinn down and looked at her cut, "Does that hurt?"

"Yes." She knelt next to Larson.

Larson didn't even bother looking up at Quinn as he said, "I know something that you'll want to know."

Quinn looked at him skeptically, "Really?"

"I'll want my freedom in return."

"If the information's important enough, I might agree to that," Quinn sat down and smiled at him, "What is it?"

"Lester Harris isn't your father."

Seth shot a glance at Quinn. Her mouth hung open and she looked confused. Seth put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay? Do you need a minute?"

Quinn shook her head, "Why would I?"

"Aren't you a little shocked?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"Please," Quinn rolled her eyes, "I've known Lester wasn't my biological father since I could talk. It didn't make a difference, he's still my dad." She looked back at Larson, "The real question is: how did _you_ know he isn't really my dad?"

She ignored the look of disappointment on Seth face as she looked at Larson. The man smirked, "Didn't Lester ever tell you where you came from?"

Quinn couldn't resist, "Please, he had a hard enough time talking about the stork."

Seth looked down at her reproachfully, "Can you be serious for even one minute?"

Quinn didn't smile, "I tried taking everything seriously for a while. It got old."

Larson asked, "Are you done?"

Quinn nodded and raised a brow suggestively, "Tell me all the dirty details." Seth slapped her hard on the back of the head. The force rocked her head forward and she winced as she muttered, "Alright, geez, sorry."

Larson reached out and rubbed the tip of her right horn. Quinn growled and pulled away, hunching her shoulders and covering the tufts protectively with both hands. Larson smiled, "Still sensitive. They were supposed to get bigger as you grew up."

Seth pulled Quinn away from the man and crossed his arms, purposefully flexing his muscles. Larson looked at him, obviously bored, "I could kill you now. Don't try and intimidate me."

Quinn pushed Seth behind her. She frowned at him, "Quit trying to be macho." She turned back to Larson, "It's a double cowlick. Big deal."

"You really believe that?" Larson looked at her pityingly, "You've been around hundreds of freaks and you can't even recognize one?"

Quinn looked at him, one side of her mouth quirking up, "What are you saying?"

"You're not human."

Seth grinned triumphantly. "I knew it!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I am so human. I had lots of tests done."

Larson sighed, "Lester lied about the results."

Quinn looked at him skeptically, "Really?"

"You're the project of an offshoot of a government think tank."

Seth looked at Quinn, then back to Larson, "Do they want her back?"

Quinn punched him in the shoulder, "Hey!" Then she looked at Larson, "Do they want me back?"

"Not exactly," Larson smiled at her, "They want to rip you open and run tests on you."

Quinn asked, "Is that all?"

Larson said, "Yes."

Quinn stared at him, eyes narrow, then she sighed, "I'll call an ambulance."

Then the van exploded. Quinn and Seth were thrown to one side. Larson fell back, a piece of metal lodged in his neck. Quinn scrambled to her feet and ran over to him. She knelt beside Larson and said, "It looks like Uncle Ryan was right."

Seth tried to stop the bleeding. He glanced at Quinn, "Who's Uncle Ryan?"

"He's a psychic. He told me that I'd kill Larson someday."

Seth slapped her on the back of the head, "Well, you're not killing him now."

"And why not," Quinn challenged.

"I won't let you."

Quinn sighed, "It would be a mercy killing."

"It's not necessary."

Quinn sighed, "You are no fun."

"You think killing is fun?" The disappointed voice made Seth and Quinn look up and behind them. Jasper and another blond, slightly older, vampire stood behind them. Quinn quipped, "Meal for two?"

Jasper gave her a dour look. The older vampire knelt and began inspecting Larson. Quinn got to her feet and snapped, "I'm going home." She looked down at Larson, "Have a nice after life."

Seth looked at the vampires. "I'm sorry Carlisle. She's weird."

Carlisle continued tending to Larson, "I understand."

Jasper watched Quinn disappear, "She smells of cat."

Seth agreed, "I know. I've been resisting the urge to bite her or chase her up a tree for hours."

Carlisle glanced at him, "I hope you're joking."

Seth cleared his throat, face reddening, "Of course I am."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, here's chapter six! Yay! Thanks to: CaptiveAuthor, OpalFaye, and Shaqueena for their reviews! Remember, reviews feed Seth and he's very hungry. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Quinn groaned, "Go away," as she tried to slam the door on the boy's face.

Seth slid his foot in the gap and stopped her from shutting it, though he winced as Quinn repeatedly slammed the door on his foot. Quinn relented after a moment and opened the door. Seth stepped in, grinning a little as he said, "Now my foot hurts."

Quinn didn't bother replying as she stalked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out bread, ham, mayonnaise and lettuce. She pulled a plate out a nearby cupboard and slammed the bread onto it. She set about making the sandwich, movements sharp and impatient. After a moment, Quinn took a deep breath and stood still. She bit her bottom lip. She ground her teeth together as she snarled, "I'm going to kill him one day, why does everyone always stop me?"

"It's a little weird to see a cute, little girl wanting to kill someone so much."

Even Quinn's sneeze conveyed her disgust, "Cute, really?"

Seth's cheeks burned, "You know what I mean!"

"Sure I do." Quinn wriggled her brows suggestively.

Seth changed the subject, "Carlisle is a doctor. He was just trying to help."

Quinn snarled at Seth, eyes flashing defiantly, "Look, I know I was rude, but I'm not apologizing to a vamp." She sneezed hard and flicked back a lock of hair as she glared at the boy as he sat at the kitchen table across from her.

Seth said, "I guessed that."

"Does that mean you'll stop with the guilt trip?"

Seth shook his head, "You probably hurt his feelings."

He ducked as Quinn threw a nearby butter knife at him, "Enough!"

Seth shrugged, "I just think you should know that he's a pretty decent guy."

Quinn looked hard at him, "Do you think anything mean or bad ever?"

Seth shrugged, "I guess. But I try not to dwell on it."

"You _are_ a freak."

"I thought we knew that already."

Quinn let out a small laugh, "We did, but I'm just making sure you remember." Quinn finished making her sandwich. She noted the way Seth was staring fixedly at it and sighed, "Do you want one?"

Seth grinned hopefully, "Yes please."

Quinn handed him the sandwich and said, "You're so weird." She sneezed.

Seth devoured the sandwich in seconds. He stared at the one Quinn was just biting into. She snapped, "You're not getting this one."

He looked at her pleadingly, trying to charm her, "But I'm hungry!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Mutts are pathetic." She handed him the sandwich.

Seth grinned and gobbled the sandwich down. Quinn got to her feet and went to the fridge. She opened the freezer and sighed. She glanced over her shoulder, sneezing hard as she asked, "Is there a good store around here?"

Seth nodded, gulping down the last of the bread. "Yeah, it's a few blocks over."

Quinn said, "You're taking me."

"Why?"

"You just cleaned out the last of my food."

She walked over and grabbed her duffle bag. She pulled the lining loose and slid out several hundred dollar bills. She put them in her back pocket and glanced at Seth. She asked warily, "Why are you grinning like that?"

He blinked innocently, "No reason."

"Were checking out my butt?"

"No."

"For some reason, I don't believe you."

"Why wouldn't you? I have such an honest face."

She narrowed her eyes, "Remember, I'm the one near the guns."

Seth merely smiled, "You wouldn't shoot me."

"What makes you so sure?" She sneezed.

The smile dropped from his face and his eyes grew very cold. He got to his feet, "If you shoot me, I will break both your arms."

"I almost believe you're serious." Quinn mocked him as she sat on the couch and inched her hand toward the gun.

Seth moved quickly and grabbed her wrist, tight enough to make her bones click together. He jerked her to her feet, voice pleasant, "You wanted to go to the store, right?"

Quinn looked down at her wrist, noting the red marks made by his fingers, "That hurts."

"It's supposed to," Seth answered glibly, smiling at her again.

She dug her heels into the floor, pulling Seth to a stop. Her fingers grasped the handle of her knife and she pulled it out of her jeans quickly. She pressed the tip against Seth's lower back. Seth released her and said, "You can't be serious."

She stepped back, sneezed and said, "Oh, I can."

He opened the door for her, "Ladies first."

Quinn stayed still, "Not a chance fluffy."

Seth walked outside, "Don't you trust me?"

"Not so much," She smiled at him.

Seth looked at her for a moment, then he sighed, "This is stupid."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, it is." She stepped back, "_You_ go first."

He stepped outside, "Are you happy now?"

She followed him, sliding the knife away as she said, "Yep."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seth stared at Quinn's cart, "That's not real food."

Quinn dropped another carton of ice cream into the cart. She shrugged, "I know. But I can't cook. I've burned water before."

"That's impossible."

"It is not." Quinn replied as she shoved the cart viciously down the aisle. She almost hit the cart of a woman standing next to the frozen breakfasts. The woman looked up. Quinn sucked in her breath, sneezing loudly as the smell of dog overwhelmed her so much that she barely noticed the twisted scar on the woman's face.

The woman smiled at Seth, "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." She stepped up and hugged Seth around the neck. She looked at Quinn, "Are you –"

"No!" Quinn sneezed emphatically.

The woman smiled, "I'm sorry. It's just; Seth has so many girls after him it's hard to keep up." She held out a hand and chirped, "I'm Emily."

Seth answered for Quinn as she sneezed hard, "This is Quinn. She's mean." He added as an afterthought, "She's allergic to dogs."

Quinn punched him in the kidneys, "Damn right I'm mean, fluff ball."

Seth doubled over. Emily ignored him as she brushed back her long dark hair and glanced at the cart. She looked horrified, "You can't eat that. It's not healthy."

"That's what I said," Seth muttered.

Emily's eyes lit up, "You should come to dinner!"

Seth looked wary, "I don't think Sam would like that."

Quinn stared hard at Emily, "Are you a fluffy?"

Emily shook her head, "Not exactly."

"But you absolutely reek of dog –" Quinn's eyes widened and she began to blush.

Seth elbowed her, "Aw, does the big, tough cat-girl get nervous about sex?"

Quinn reached into the cart. She pulled out a pound of frozen solid ground meat. She swung it at Seth's head. "I am not a cat!"

"But you have the ears! All I'd have to do is get you a little brown tail."

Quinn stared at him. Her cheeks turned a darker red and she swung at him again. Seth laughed and jumped back. Quinn followed him. Emily stepped back as the two began fighting for control of the meat. She glanced up as the manager ran to break them up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm uploading this early for the Sarah who begged. Thanks to CaptiveAuthor for her review. Remember, reviews feed Seth. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Quinn sneezed fifteen times. Her last sneeze was so forceful; it rocked her head forward into the edge of the table. She glanced at Emily, eyes watering from the pain, "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but this is really awkward."

Emily sighed, "I know. I thought they might at least try to act normally."

They looked out the window at the boys. Sam's pack had Seth completely surrounded. The slight boy was backing away, trying to reason with the pack. Emily walked over to the door and opened it. She called out, "Dinner will be ready in less than ten minutes! I want everyone to wash up!"

The boys paid her no attention, but Sam glanced at the house quickly, almost guiltily. Quinn sneezed hard. Then she glanced at Emily, "I thought I saw bear spray on the way in?"

"Yep," The woman smiled, "It's handy."

"Could I borrow it?"

Emily looked at her skeptically, "Why should I trust you with it?"

Quinn held up her right hand, palm facing out, "I promise not to hit Sam."

Emily shrugged, "Oh, well, that's okay then."

She handed Quinn the bear spray. Quinn stalked outside and said, "Quit it!"

Sam glanced at her. He saw the bear spray and stepped back. The wolves stepped apart, each one glaring at the spray. Quinn snapped at Seth, "I should use this on you."

Seth stepped back, "No, no you shouldn't."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Seth offered, "It would be cruel to a dumb animal like me?"

Quinn snorted. She slammed her knee into his groin and upper thigh. She marched back into the house. Emily smiled at her, "Did it work?"

"I didn't use the spray."

Emily looked out the door, noting Seth doubled up in pain on the ground. She raised her brow at Quinn, "Really?"

Her voice rose indignantly, "What?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "You'll never get him to like you if you do that to him."

Quinn frowned, "Why does everyone assume I'm interested in getting him to like me?"

Emily shrugged, "Most girls are."

"I'm not."

Emily smiled, "Good for you."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks."

The pack thundered in brushing past the girls and charging toward the kitchen. They washed up quickly and sat down, staring hungrily at Emily. She raised her brows, "Where's Seth?"

Quinn glanced out the window. "He's fine."

Sam smiled at his wife, "What's for dinner?"

Emily answered glibly, "Meat."

Quinn stayed by the window. Emily smiled at her, "You can sit down."

Quinn glanced at the boys, "Uh, no thanks."

Paul bared his teeth at her, "Don't worry, kitten. We won't hurt you."

Quinn scowled, "Don't call me that."

"But you smell like a cat."

Seth stumbled in, wincing and giving Quinn a pitiful glare, "That hurt."

"At least it proved you actually have something down there."

The sharp barks of laughter made Seth redden. Quinn turned on them, "Nothing's been proven about the rest of you."

In the silence that followed, Seth grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. He asked the others, "Isn't she fun?"

Paul muttered, "Not so much." Then his eyes narrowed and he asked, "Did you see that?"

Suddenly, all eyes turned toward the door. There was a scramble and every man rushed away from the table. Emily sighed as she looked from the food to Quinn, "It'll get cold."

Quinn reached over and grabbed a piece of meat. She stuffed it in her mouth and ran for the door calling, "Thanks! It's great."

She caught sight of the boys as they charged into the trees. She sped up and was soon in the tree cover. After several minutes, she stopped. In the distance, she could hear baying and growling. Quinn felt her hair stand on end. She grabbed a low hanging branch and hauled herself into the tree. She swung up, high into the branches. She held on for a moment, knuckles going white, then she swung herself back and forth like a pendulum and released her grip.

She grabbed another branch and was soon swinging through the trees like a giant squirrel. Quinn stopped; the scent of blood was sudden and unmistakable. She looked down and saw the wolves. They were circling around a tall man in a suit. Quinn dropped to the ground, landing next to Seth. He looked startled, but Quinn ignored the look and said, "That's Larson's partner."

Seth snarled at the man, maw opening to reveal his gleaming fangs. Quinn put a hand on his flank and said, "He's mine."

The pack snarled, but backed away, fading into the trees. Seth remained beside her, his hackles up and teeth bared. Quinn looked hard at the man, "Jones."

"Freak," He returned. His left arm was soaked with blood.

"What were you doing?" Quinn stepped toward him.

"Getting a report together to send back to my boss," He shrugged, "I have to work overtime since you nearly killed Larson."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?"

His mouth twisted in a smile, "About the killing or the overtime?"

"Both," Quinn answered.

Jones didn't answer. Instead he looked at the wolf, "I haven't seen such good specimens in years. How did you find them?"

"I have the worst luck in the world."

Jones grinned, "You really do." He looked hard at her, then glanced over her shoulder. His thin lips barely turned up in a smile as he said smugly, "It worked very well."

"What worked?"

"The tracking device embedded in your skull," Jones replied.

"What?" Quinn's mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"You heard me."

Quinn's face hardened, "That was taken out years ago. Lester –"

"Was following orders," The man smiled, "We needed to see how each of you would react in certain circumstances. You were a bit of a surprise."

"Where's my dad?"

"He has fulfilled his purpose." Jones straightened, "As have you."

Quinn turned to Seth, "Run."

The wolf shook its head and she noted the look in his eyes. She shoved him hard, "Don't change now. Get the others and get back to civilization. They can't take you if you're in a public place." She glanced at Jones, "Right?"

Jones nodded, "It's true."

Seth stared up at her, his wolf's eyes wide. Quinn smiled, "I'll be fine. Now get out of here."

She waited till he had disappeared, then looked at Jones, "I'll call Les. I don't believe you have him."

"Was my bluff really that weak?"

"I know him. He doesn't like you lot very much." Quinn replied, then she asked, "Should I call?"

"It's a good idea, my boss really wants to see him."

Quinn scowled and sat down, legs crossed, "This is an awful lot of trouble to go to get me."

"You're the best prototype we have. Trust me, this is mild compared to what the boss wanted to do, but he decided this was simpler." Jones held out a pair of steel cuffs, "Put these on."

"Yeah right," Quinn answered.

She was on her feet in a second. She whirled and ran in the opposite direction the wolves had taken. Quinn moved fluidly, but took care to make her trail as obvious as possible. She headed for her house, moving faster when she heard what sounded the like gunshot in the distance. Quinn's foot caught in a small hole and she fell, landing hard and rolling into a fallen tree. She lay still, gasping; her legs trembled as she got to her feet and started running again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, eight's up and running. I hope you like it! Thanks to CaptiveAuthor for the review!**

**P.S. The cover image used was taken by Winny-fan. You can find the rest of his stuff on deviantART. **


End file.
